


Operation

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: Harry asks the Doctor for help.





	Operation

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble - a story of exactly 100 words. According to my seventh grade English teacher, hyphenated words and contractions count as two words, so them's the rules I play by. No matter what Bon Jovi (and AO3) says. :-) Originally posted 23 August 1999.
> 
> No spoilers.
> 
> Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended.

  


        "Please, Doc," Harry said. "I want to be a pilot, like Tom. You've got to help me." 

        "Well, it's simple enough," the Doctor replied. "All I have to do is remove half your brain." 

        "Fine. Do it!" 

        "Very well. If you're sure...." 

        Later.... 

        "Mr. Kim? Mr. Kim!" the Doctor said. "There's been a terrible mistake. The scalpel slipped; we accidentally removed three-quarters of your brain, instead of half. I'm so sorry." 

        Tom leaned over the bed. "Say something, Harry," he begged. 

        Harry opened his eyes and spoke. "There's a story among my people..."


End file.
